braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
O.M.A.C. (One Man Army Corps)
“What can I say bub? Peace hurts.” History Origin Buddy Blank, who worked as a janitor for the radical Global Peace Agency, was secretly their super weapon named O.M.A.C. (One-Man Army Corps). Buddy Blank idolized Batman and wanted to be a hero just like him. Blank joined the G.P.A to achieve that dream but was employed as a clumsy and lowly Janitorial Operative. However, the G.P.A selected him as a candidate for a program known as Project O.M.A.C. The G.P.A selected Blank because it suspected the company, Pseudo-People of illegal activity. Dr. Myron Forest performed surgery on him and made Blank capable of interfacing with the orbiting space satellite Brother Eye. Brother Eye tracks him via a processor located on Blank's belt and can grant him enhanced strength, physical attributes, and instant remote molecular rearrangement. He became the One-Man-Army-Corps (O.M.A.C.). Neither O.M.A.C. nor Blank would possess any memory of the other. ''When OMAC Attacks'' When Batman failed to complete a mission within a set time period they partnered him to work with O.M.A.C. The two were assigned to find and capture General Kafka. While on the mission the two bickered about battle tactics. O.M.A.C. settled the dispute by busting into Kafka’s fortress, taking out his men and destroying his tanks. The two try to capture Kafka who is developing a substance which will “level the playing field”. While O.M.A.C. chase Kafka Batman is distracted by the sudden arrival of Equinox. During the fight Kafka falls into his substance and transforms into who would become his archenemy "Shrapnel". Shrapnel quickly overpowers both Batman and O.M.A.C. The two return to the G.P.A. headquarters only to find themselves under attack by Shrapnel. The disastrous fight between the two ends up in a nuclear power plant where Shrapnel overloads the reactor core. At this moment O.M.A.C. realizes that Shrapnel feeds off of the energy exerted at him. Going on the defensive O.M.A.C. wears Shrapnel and ties him up with a lamp post just as he transforms back into Buddy Blank. ''The Siege of Starro'' O.M.A.C. later battles Starro but he fails and his taken over by one of the Starro's. He is seen back to normal in part two where he helps take down a mind controlled Aquaman. Powers and Abilities OMAC gets his power from an artificial robotic satellite in space named Brother Eye. The orbital array supplies OMAC with particle energy which gives him Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, leaping and other augmentations via remote molecular rearrangement. OMAC can also tell Brother Eye which area to enhance him in. As Buddy Blank he has less than ideal speed and strength but still passable hand to hand combat abilities and will as he was able to distract the cosmic level villain Equinox although it did result in his obtaining a black eye. Appearances * When OMAC Attacks! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) * The Power of Shazam! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part Two! (cameo) * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Global Peace Agency Category:Males